The Mistake
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OC story.. Sorry Nicholas Andrews: heres the one when wrath is the crimson red eyed girl that Kiro creates.. Sorry I wasn't thinking yesterday.


**(I own nothing but the plot. Nicholas Andrew owns his oc Kiro.)**

**. . . . . .**

The tan boy ran after the laughing crimson eyed girl. The tan one ran after his mistake, but ran into a blonde and a huge walking car, well it felt like that. They rolled down the hill. The tan boy jumped up and raced past. "That was weird." said the huge metal body.  
"Whoever it was, he's gone now." Edward Elric stated with a slight glare. "Let's go Al." Alphonse, the soul in the metal body, obeyed his brother.

The tanned boy, named Kiro Salutare, hunched over, sweating and panting. He had lost sight of the Homunculus he had been chasing. Kiro sighed, that short kid and the other one had prevented him. Once again he couldn't fix what he had done.  
The next day, Kiro walked into a town then past it. He bumped into someone then glared. "Hey watch it!" Both Kiro and Ed yelled in unison.  
"You." Ed stated. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Kiro Salutare." Kiro flashed a grin. "And you shorty?"  
"Hey I'm NOT short!" Ed glared up at the older boy.  
Kiro chuckled. "Mhm, and I'm not taller than you." He rubbed the back of his neck; Ed had started to yell more, making Kiro sigh. "Enough already. Now answer my question, who are you?"  
The metal responded first with quite a cheerful voice. "I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward. Pleased to meet you."  
Kiro raised a brow. "You're the Alchemist everyone has been talking about?" He thought, I could have and achieve my goal with his help.. Kiro has been wondering when Ed would show up here. Giving a slight smile, Kiro asked. "Would you help me with something?" He was an alchemist as well, but onlya Lightning Alchemist at its finest, basically.  
Now it was Ed's turn to cock up a brow. "What is this something?"  
"Well, I freed a Homunculus, known as Wrath, when I have attempted to bring back my girlfriend, and all I want to do is set things right." Kiro shuddered at the memory, revealing some of his automail hand with a carved in transmutation circle.  
Ed looked and nodded stiffly. "Agreed. We will help, if you help us as well." He glanced at Al. "We need the philosopher's stone."  
Kiro blinked, understanding why, and nodded. "Yeah." He would go along with this, until necessary. The three begun their extended journey. Arguing along the way, Ed and Al debated on which way to go. Kiro bit his lip; he watched as Ed pointed left, and Al pointed right. Kiro went right. "What this way's different." He shrugged at Ed as Ed eyed Kiro.  
Al's voice seemed that he was smiling. "Kiro, which way now?" Kiro sighed, going left. Ed balled his fists a little. Kiro could sense Ed's rising anger and hid a smirk. They reached a dead end.  
Ed stated, arms slightly crossed. "Now which way?" A bit of sarcasm was detected.  
Kiro ignored him, going forward into the branches. He heard a familiar laugh. Wrath, she was close. His eyes darted all around, fixing on a little girl with the crimson red eyes. "Nows your time to help." He ran after Wrath, who chuckled a bit. Ed and Al followed, drifting behind.  
Ed stopped, did some hand motions. "Watch it." He said, pressing his palms down. A flash of light then a giant ogre-faced battering ram appeared, striking Wrath. Somehow he missed, but made Wrath stumble. Wrath did a backflip to regain her feet and continued running. Kiro leaped over the battering ram, inches away from Wrath. Reaching forward, Kiro went to grab Wrath's shirt, but it wasn't there. Ed had punched Wrath to the ground. Kiro was now on the ground, scowling. Ed helped him up. "Careful next time." Ed grinned, but Kiro hit him with his automail hand.  
Ed landed on his butt. He eyed him, blocked an attack, and hit Kiro's gut. Kiro deflected the hit, landing one of his own on the other Alchemist's face. Al said. "Kiro, Brother stop-"  
Kiro smirked, however he did stop. "Let me be the responsible one." He held out a hand, but as Ed went to grab it, Kiro brought it back. His smirk had now vanished. He stood fully up as Ed wiped his own face and cautiously stood.  
Al sighed, relieved. Kiro jogged forward. He froze; he hadn't realized Wrath had brought someone along accidently. There was big gluttony with multiple heads, over four. Ed stopped next to Kiro, a look of pure bewilderment then disgust. Saliva rolled down Gluttony's chin as he waited for something.  
Kiro unfroze, shaking his head. "Great. Let's see if we can take him shall we?"  
"We?" Ed echoed. "Al.. You stay here for now." "But Ed?" "No." Ed said, and that was the end of it. Gluttony was surpremely still, which bothered Ed.  
Kiro paused on going ahead. "See, behind him?" murmured Kiro. Ed nodded, just as Kiro's mumble continued. "On three.. One.."  
"Two, three." Gluttony boomed. Ed blinked, leaping aside as something went close to chopping off his head. Kiro didn't move as it went past him.  
He knelt down. "And that's our cue." He pushed himself into the open air and onto Gluttony's back. While dodging one of Gluttony's heads, Ed jumped in and landed next to Kiro. Ed got hit though, spiraling downwards, half unconsious.  
Kiro heard Al's frightened voice. "Brother!?" Kiro sighed, doing basically a side-flip and catching Ed. His knees skid onto the ground, but he moved fast out of the way.  
"Darn it Ed, wake up." Kiro growled, hitting Ed awake. "About time.. Remember, watch out for the heads and jaws." He let go of Ed as Ed came to.  
Ed shook his head, just shaking it to try to clear it. He was slightly groggy, but he followed Kiro up unto Gluttony's back. "How do you know so much about-" He dodged another head. "-this?"  
Kiro easily got onto one head. "Oh, Gluttony and I had some trouble days ago." He laughed at Ed's expression. "Not like that, more like we fought each other." He motioned Ed to hit it. Ed hit a head with his right arm (automail arm if you didn't know).  
Gluttony wailed a bit, throwing off Ed and Kiro. He growled, sending pink crap everywhere. His straight line of a mouth forced into a wicked grin. He opened his mouth and his stomach, revealing a type of eye. Kiro's brows furrowed; Ed blinked. "What the- Kiro what is he doing?"  
Kiro honestly didn't know, but wasn't good. He looked Gluttony up and down. Guluttony's eyes started glowing red. He started to turn towards then as the wind abruptly picked up and things whooshed into his mouth.  
Kiro pushed Ed the opposite way; Ed grunted some. Ed and Kiro ran side-by-side until Gluttony closed up his mouth and stomach. Gluttony's teeth snatched the air just as both Ed and Kiro looked at each other. They smirked, pressed their palms down, and lights and wind exploded from them. A Transmutation Circle appeared under Ed, allowing Kiro to use his abilities freely and more effectively. They were lifted up by the earth (help of Ed), and then both jumped down, colliding with Gluttony's stomach. Lightning sparked and spiraled while lights illuminated, and Gluttony blew up like a balloon.  
Bigger. Bigger, bigger, and even more gigantic until he imploded and finally exploded. Kiro and Ed got covered in goo or something in that matter, but they still chuckled some. Al rushed down and went up to them. "Are you two okay?" Both nodded.  
"Swell." Edward smiled.  
"Not too bad, shorty." Kiro smirked down at him.  
Ed waved him off, almost glaring. "That's enough, stop being a kid."  
Kiro's eyes narrowed. "I'm. Not. A kid."  
Ed laughed. "Okay, maybe I'll believe that." He sighed. "This doesn't get us close to the stone though.." Kiro then sighed again, but he saw a glimmer through the mess of Gluttony.  
Picking it up, Kiro studied it. "It's the Philosopher's Stone." He mumbled from cold dead lips; Ed and Al blinked. Its energy echoed through it. Kiro looked down. He wondered if he could actually take this from Ed and Al. Could I really do this? Or would it be another one of my mistakes if I did? He thought to himself.  
As he did so, he heard Ed's voice. It wasn't what he had expected to hear though. He thought he would here him demand the stone, but all he said was, "KIRO, watch out!" The stone disappeared from Kiro's grip. Kiro glared, looking at who took it.  
Wrath stood there, spinning it on a finger. She gave them a grin. Just as the grin appeared, it disappeared. Another voice came from behind Kiro. "That's it, give it here." Envy stated at Wrath, who was hesitant.  
Kiro glared again at Wrath, mumbling. "..You're going back where you came from..." Wrath blinked, hiding a slight frown. She started to give Envy the stone, but brought it back. A towering monster came out of the blue; it was Gluttony. Of course he was still alive, and now even angrier than before.  
Gluttony opened his stomach and mouth. The eye appearing, and Envy got sucked in. "You BAS-" It was caught off, but everyone knew what he was going to say. Gluttony's mouth reclosed, along with his stomach. He hadn't realized he had gotten Envy. He growled, nipping at them.  
Wrath dodged and pulled away Ed, however, Gluttony's teeth had just got Ed's leg. Without the help of Wrath, Ed would have been crushed.  
Ed yelped, two inch deep and four inch wide wound covering his leg. Blood trickled down his leg at first. Ed stood straight, wincing some, but he backed up in front of Al. Kiro cracked his knuckles a bit. "Ready?"  
Ed nodded. "Heck yes, you're so going down this time."  
"Don't get comfortable, because you're next." Kiro stated; Wrath knew it was directed to her. Both Ed and Kiro ran at Gluttony from opposite side (Ed left, Kiro right). With both automail arms/hands, Ed and Kiro's fists connected with one of Gluttony's faces. Gluttony ripped back his head with a howl of pain.

Wrath sighed as Al patted her on the shoulder. Ed attacked Gluttony head on. "YOU IDIOT!" Kiro yelled at Ed. Gluttony's jaws opened widely, crunching down on Ed.  
Al blinked, so did Ed, but Kiro glared faintly. Ed wasn't there; Wrath had sacrificed her automail arm. It smashed to pieces, but it seems that Gluttony had gotten more that just that because blood bursted out of Wrath's mouth.  
Gluttony had also gotten Wrath's thigh and some of her stomach. Wrath yanked herself free, glaring. Wiping her mouth, he ran at Gluttony, kicking his eye. It began to rain, well downpour really. Ed's eyes went wide as one of Gluttony's heads made Wrath go through the air.  
Wrath went through a few trees and stayed there motionless momentarily before getting up. As blood escaped her wounds, she stumbled forward into a full out run. Running extremely fast, Wrath used her speed to slide under Gluttony and punch his stomach. However, Wrath was somehow in the air again. Her eyes closed as she fell backwards, down at tremedous speeds towards the ground. Ed limbed over to where Wrath was falling, but fell to his face. Al helped him up.  
"Kiro, catch her." Ed said through clenched teeth, blood oozing out a bit.  
Kiro held his head. "No.. I have to fix my mistake."  
"Kiro, just do it. She's not a mistake; she saved me! What don't you get that!?" Ed basically screamed at him. "Save her, please. She doesn't deserve to die!"  
Kiro sighed. Oh boy, what am I doing? Don't turn around, don't turn around. Darn it! He thought angrily to himself as he turned and ran to catch Wrath. Wrath dove in closer to the ground. Any second now she would hit it.  
Just in time, Kiro grabbed her with a light scowl. Wrath was not unconsious, barely breathing. Her blood got unto Kiro's hands. Kiro turned too late, and one of Gluttony's heads hit both Kiro and Wrath into the air. Kiro cringed, but his automail fist connected with one of the heads. Gluttony howled. Wrath awoke to the sound and tensed. She stared at Kiro, who humphed at him.  
Wrath grinned and got free of Kiro's arms. "Need help?" Kiro glared, opening his mouth then closing it. Ed's eyes narrowed at Kiro to say that he needs Wrath.  
Kiro sighed; Ed would be of no help. "... No.. Fine." Wrath grinned more. She gripped Gluttony, succeeding to hold Gluttony kind of still. Her brow became wet. Knowing that Wrath wouldn't hold up long, Kiro now pressed his palms together, sparking. He punched Gluttony; lightning coursing through him. Gluttony growled.  
Wrath's eye twitched, clenching her teeth. "Can... you h-hurry.. up?"  
Ed rushed up, bringing down a statically palm. Al helped to hold Gluttony still. Wrath slipped in and out of consciousness several times, Gluttony getting free a little at a time. This time Gluttony just disappeared in a mixture of darkness, light, and something crimson color.  
Gluttony was gone, but Wrath was there, almost dead. Ed knelt down, woozy. "No..." He couldn't let Wrath die. Kiro sighed, handing him some bandages. Ed was going to try to use alchemy, but that's way safer. With the help of Al, Ed got Wrath fixed up. Wrath's chest went in and out; she was breathing.  
After awaking, Wrath was thanked by Ed. She said goodbye with a smile, handing the stone over to Kiro. Kiro crossed his arms. "I'm giving you five seconds, run."  
Wrath smiled again, nodded, and then ran. It was one of her favorite games. Kiro nodded to Ed and Al. "Until next time.. Oh, wait here." He handed over the stone; he realized that he didn't want a new mistake to he conscious. He left.  
_` El Fin `_


End file.
